


Pride and Protest

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trans Herbert West, Trans Male Character, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Of course if you really  thought he’d hate Pride, you would have dropped it. But last year had been a wonderful experience for you, the only down side having been that Herbert wasn’t there with you.You really think he’ll enjoy coming to Pride with you.(HERBERT WEST AND AN SO WHO WANTS TO DO PRIDE. STUFF WITH HIM)
Relationships: Herbert West/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Pride and Protest

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to make a series of Slasher Pride stuff this year bc I suck :( but please take this Herbert as an apology.

It’s not that he’s against Pride. Far from it actually. Herbert completely understands the  _ need  _ for something such as Pride to exist, after all, he was no stranger to those who couldn’t keep their  **wrong** opinions to themselves whether it be about his experiments with the reagent or his gender and sexuality. 

So no, he’s not opposed to Pride as a whole, he’s just opposed to going himself. 

It’s loud, there’s tons of people, and if we’re being honest Herbert’s not the type who’s ever seen his status as an LGBT person as something worth telling the whole world. He’s a heavily private man. 

He’d had absolutely no plan on going with you to Pride this year, even as you begged him, until you had finally given up with a; “I guess I’ll ask Dan and Meg to go with me.” 

Herbert is  _ not  _ a jealous man, at least not that he’d ever admit out loud to you or anyone for that matter, he just likes monopolizing your time whenever he can afford to in between research...and so…

“Fine.”

“What was that?” 

He  hated ~~loves~~ how smug you looked for a second. You had been playing him from the start to get him to agree. Despite the slightest of annoyance, he’s still proud of you, he expects nothing less of you, his boyfriend,than to know how to manipulate him. That’s love right? Herbert no.

Unlike you, he hadn’t already gotten dressed and ready for pride, you looked good Herbert noted. Perhaps it was because of all the skin you were showing because of the enormous amount of heat expected today. 

“I’ll be back…” Her murmurs slowly as he begins to head to your shared bedroom. “You need sunscreen!” He reminds, and Herbert doesn’t have to see you to know you’re rolling your eyes at him. 

You wait idly as he goes through his closet. You’re pleasantly surprised at how easy he’d agreed to go with you, you had truly been expecting to barter with him.

Of course if you really thought he’d hate Pride, you would have dropped it. But last year had been a wonderful experience for you, the only down side having been that Herbert wasn’t there with you. 

You really think he’ll enjoy coming to Pride with you. 

Although the heat might be a problem. Herbert doesn’t often relax, and because of that he doesn’t have much in the way of relaxing clothes, in fact...you think most of his non work clothes are things he stole from you. 

That’s just what happens when your boyfriend is smaller than you. 

Your suspicions are confirmed when he comes down in one of his regular button up shirts, the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of slacks. 

Although your reaction is a :/ at best, you still smile gently, knowing there’s no way you could convince him to buy something cooler for the day. 

He also has no pride where but….

By the end of the day you’ll fix that, even if he’ll never wear it after this. 

You just want to support him, and make sure he  _ knows  _ you support him. 

The car ride is nice, expected, you both have your windows down, listening to some popular hit, and you have one hand resting on the wheel, the other on Herbert’s thigh. 

He doesn’t seem to mind, reading in the passenger's seat beside you. You’ll never understand how he’s able to read in a moving vehicle, the mere thought of doing so makes your head hurt. 

“Oh Herbert look!” You call out excitedly when you see part of the street where Pride’s taking place. 

You still have to find somewhere to park but…just seeing it is enough to excite you. 

Glancing at Herbert you tilt your head a bit seeing his sour expression, but it doesn’t take you long to realize what has him so sour. 

Protesters. 

You were so excited about Pride that for a moment you’d forgotten that shitty people exist. 

As soon as the car is parked though-

“Come on.” 

The urgency just makes you blink. Herbert’s hand slipped into your own, pulling you away from your vehicle and closer to the celebration. 

Herbert is currently a man on a mission, and it’s...hot. The intense look on his face, the steely look in his eyes, the furrowed brow. 

He’s hot. 

Your boyfriends hot. 

And pissed it seems like. 

It’s not long until you realize he’s pulling you past booths and festivities, and towards the protesters. 

_ God damn it Herbert.  _

He stops directly in front of the religious protesters, and you flinch when they fling a slur to you both. 

Herbert doesn’t seem deterred through, he’s still firm, there’s fire in his eyes as he stares down the protesters. 

You stand tall by his side, it’s...admittedly hard to feel small or ashamed when you’re with him, not when he’s so firm in himself and his beliefs. 

It’s admirable. 

Supporting him means standing here with him despite the slurs and hatred being spewed to you both. 

This isn’t what you’d wanted to do today though but…

You can’t say you’re not proud of Herbert. 

Because you are. 

Especially when he goes as far as to unbutton his shirt, showing his top surgery scars with a heated glare. 

_ “I will not be shackled by the failures of your  _ **_God_ ** _!"_

Your heart swells with Pride. 


End file.
